1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the can opener field and more specifically to an opener to be used in conjunction with various different forms of can tabs including pop-tabs, ring-top tabs and the various different forms of pop-top tabs. In addition, the opener is also specifically adapted for removing bottle tops and non-threaded jaw tops.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of lift or pop-top can openers as well as other forms of cam and jar openers heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,352, 4,257,287 and my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,167. However, these previously known forms of can openers do not include the specific structural features of the instant invention, nor are they operable for use in opening any different forms of containers.